The Magocracy of Trent: "Psions" and "Techno Mages"
Among the fringe groups that arrived in the First Cadre are the people often blamed to be the cause of whatever drove humanity to the stars to begin with. Some say they caused the destruction of Earth (something which has been in debate since the founding of the first colonies). Others say that they were driven away and the planets of the First Cadre had to accommodate them. The rest can all agree that the Magocracy of Trent is not an organization that answers to the rest of the Core Worlds, nor do they seem to care for its problems.The Magocracy of Trent consists of all individuals who appear to have had a peculiar reaction to the genejack serum. They have psionic abilities that seem to defy scientific logic at first glance, though their abilities are clearly the result of a scientific nature. On the Core Worlds there are at least two Aribiters of Trent per Federalist Childrens' Creche that monitor the development of psionic abilities in the young. If a candidate shows potential, they are immediately taken out of the military program and taken to a Psionics Academy where they can spend up to four years honing their psionic abilities before taking the Magocratic Exams. After this, the candidate is graded and placed either in a magical school or released as an Scion of Battle. Scions are registered with the Federalist military and conscripted for special duties, taking courses to use their abilities to fight enemies of the state, particularly ones with psionic abilities. Those who attend the magical school spend their careers as scholars of their arts, as well as contributing members of society with other jobs, living a less violent lifestyle. Because the Magocracy of Trent is basically a peaceful self-policing organization that prevents dangerous individuals from using psionic abilities against civilization, the Core Worlds pretty much let them do whatever they want with no political oversight because of the service they provide. This gives them a much-feared reputation among almost all factions who consider Psions, even ones of the Magocracy, to be child-stealing monsters from a shadow organization. This view isn't entirely without merits, but the reality is that the Magocracy operates upon the principle that those with power should exist apart from those who do not unless they are furthering the advancement of human society. This was the mantra of the founder for which the organization was named, Trent Cornell. All members of this organization are recognized and registered with the government. On Rim Worlds, Psions of any background are incredibly suspect by the local authorities because of what it means being a psion living far outside Federalist jurisdiction. It usually means they violated Magocratic rules or are fugitives. In contrast, developing psionic gifts can happen organically outside of the core worlds and the Rim Worlds are a good place to hide from the Magocracy. It's also wise to hide these gifts from locals. There is also a world known as Avalon among the Median Worlds. This is the headquarters of the Magocracy of Trent and is the faction's base of operations throughout the Verse. Getting your genejack serum implanted in your baby here is guaranteeing an awakening of psionic powers, although only natives of this world or residents who are naturalized here are allowed to do so. Native Psions are generally more powerful, as they have grown up in a society that accepts them and considers their abilities as also their rank in society. Many do not ever leave their home world, but those who do usually have much to learn about the Verse and are at a disadvantage with learning practical skills. Native Psions are more successful in educated professions or easy road careers within the military, enjoying a bonus of +2 Intellect and of half the time to learn those skills, but take twice as long learning basic survival skills and ship's operations. They receive a -1 to Strength due to the sickness that effects them during the awakening of their psionics gift. They begin play with a psionics score determined by rolling for psionic skills. They also begin with a 1 in either admin or advocate skills. Native Psions have a knack for convincing others of lower intelligence that they have god-like abilities that they may not actually possess. They begin with Deception or Intimidation at a 0. Native Psions only have one genejack profile and that is the Trent faction. They begin with either a computer interface or an intellect computer cybernetic component and the Computers skill at a 0. Native Psions... STR: -1 DEX: 0 END: 0 INT: +2 EDU: 0 SOC: 0 PSIONICS: +2 to initial psionics roll Skills: Admin or Advocate: 0 Deception or Intimidate: 0 Computers: 0 Cybernetic computer interface or Intellect Computer at a 1 Non-Native Psions... Often called Techno Mages because of the unusual circumstance of a rogue awakening of a psionic gift, which comes from exposure to precursor alien technology, non-native Psions are a rarity. If a life event occurs during a career or other event that grants a character psionics, this is the profile alteration to roll. First, the character undergoes an illness that awakens their new abilities. Choose a physical score and reduce it by 1 permanently. No heal check can prevent this. Next, roll to randomly discover one of the psionic gifts. The storyteller will then roll to see if an Arbiter noticed the development. If so, the character will have a warrant out for their arrest and delivery to an Arbiter in Core space.